Between Her and Me
by raneonthewyndoepain
Summary: This has probably been done before but I thought I'd give it a shot. Set after The Wedding of River Song. Serious smut. Serious fluff. Probably a oneshot but I might write more if you're nice to me.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, there would be no more "because she's a woman" jokes, believe you me.**

**A/N: Set after the Season Six finale, obviously, based on that last enigmatic line…this is just my interpretation of what happened, and just so you know what to expect, it is quite dirty. But I hope the characterization's all right and the fact that they love each other shines through. This is my first Doctor Who fic AND my first time writing serious smut, so go easy on me. Alright. Enough babbling. Enjoy! :)**

Leaning against the wall in a tight dress, waiting to be picked up by some boy. It reminded River of her school days. Only then she'd always had a pack of cigarettes hidden somewhere on her person. She missed having something to do with her hands. Still, she wasn't one to fidget uncomfortably. Folding her arms across her chest, she let her head fall back against the wall, and her eyes slid shut just as she heard the familiar whooshing noise that never failed to make her heart beat faster. She didn't move a muscle, however, determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing how excited his simple presence made her.

He dashed out of the TARDIS in his typical grandiose fashion, fully prepared to literally sweep River off her feet, but somehow, she still took him by surprise. He couldn't control the look on his face when he saw her propped up against the wall in that red dress. Did she have _any _idea what a come-fuck-me pose that was?

The thought surprised even him, and he immediately reined it in, settling for a wide, friendly smile as she opened her eyes and turned her head ever so slightly in his direction, an invisible force tugging upwards at the corners of her full lips.

"You're late," she informed him in her low, sultry voice, seeming to take a wicked sort of pleasure in savoring the words.

He was half-tempted to make a show of consulting an imaginary watch, but the possibility that he was off by a few months or even years concerned him. His brow furrowed. "How late?" he inquired, stopping in his tracks.

Her smile grew wider. "Two minutes," she said, and made a show of pushing herself off the wall and beginning to stride languidly towards him. He drank in the sight of her hungrily, the way her knee length dress gathered in certain places when she walked, the way it pooled between her legs, clung to her small waist, and stretched tight over her ample chest. Before he knew it she was at his side, clutching his arm lightly in one manicured hand.

"Doctor, if I didn't know better," she whispered teasingly in his right ear before dancing around to his left side, her fingers skittering playfully across his shoulders, "I'd say you were checking me out."

Her arm was still resting on top of his, her hand on his shoulder. His left hand found her waist, then the small of her back, and, without warning, he pulled her close to him.

"Well, if you think about it," he said delicately, his warm breath on her neck now, "this _is _kind of our honeymoon." He felt her inhale sharply and her grip on his shoulders tightened as his hand settled between her shoulder blades, the perfect position for his next move. As suddenly as he had pressed her against him, he leaned down and hooked his arm under her legs, hoisting her into the air, at which point she began to laugh in the way that only River could.

"All right, so you've got a bride," she admitted a bit breathlessly, a few curls escaping from her updo to frame her face in an endearing fashion. "But where's your threshold?"

At this, the Doctor simply grinned and jerked his head in the direction of the TARDIS, and this time neither of them could contain their laughter.

Once they were inside, the Doctor set River down gently before bouncing over to the console of the TARDIS and looking at her like she was Christmas morning, as yet unwrapped. "Well…where to?"

River twirled in a circle, deliberately slowly, so he could take in the formal yet breathable nature of her attire, although it was apparent that he hadn't exactly been noticing her clothes from his stupefied expression when she completed the rotation. She

took pity on him when he finally met her gaze again.

"Oh, sweetie…let's go dancing!"

And dance they did. He took her to Chicago, 1925, where they somehow got roped into an all-night dancing competition. Sure enough, when the sun came up, the Doctor and River were the only ones left on the floor, her legs a little shaky from fatigue, while his brain spun pleasantly from the few glasses of champagne she'd persuaded him to try. The early morning light shone splendidly through the high windows of the marble ballroom they had talked themselves into, but neither of them noticed, for their eyes were closed. River basked in the feeling of being in the arms of the man she loved, at last, his cheek pressed against hers, both his hearts working overtime. As for the Doctor, he couldn't believe how good it felt just to hold her, to feel her waist in his hand as the other reached upwards to tangle in her hair, which had come unpinned sometime in the night and now tumbled down gloriously around her shoulders. He felt her shift against him questioningly, and, impulsively, eyes still closed, shifted his head a few inches so that his lips brushed against hers.

Her response was immediate and memorable. One of her hands reached up to cradle the back of his head, while the other grasped him by the lapel, pulling him even closer. Getting an idea, he shifted his feet and tilted her backwards, dipping her in the rhythm of their dance while simultaneously deepening the kiss. Then, before he could give into his instincts to lower her to the floor and make love to her right then and there, he broke away and set her gently back on her feet, where they took a moment to catch their breath, resting with their foreheads against each other's.

"Doctor…" River began in a half-strangled voice.

"Yes?"

"…TARDIS…now."

"Yes, right away," the Doctor agreed, grabbing her hand and striding off in the direction of the corner where he'd parked his ship. Before they got there, he snapped his fingers impatiently and the doors blew open, albeit with a bit of a huff.

From the moment they got inside, they could no longer contain themselves. As soon as the doors shut River pressed the Doctor up against them and proceeded to snog him senseless. His hands found her waist yet again and spun her around so that her back was against the wall. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and she moaned throatily, threatening to unmake him completely. Before he knew what was happening, his jacket had hit the floor and River was kicking off her pumps. Not that he was complaining. Still kissing, they made their way onto the deck of the TARDIS, where the Doctor lifted River onto the console, taking his time, enjoying the feeling of her strong, toned thighs beneath his hands.

"Um…I'm not sitting on anything important, am I?" River asked, wriggling deliciously in his arms as he attacked her neck.

"No no, just relax," he soothed her, massaging her shoulders lightly with his hands, and he felt her tense muscles begin to relax. Still, he was hesitant to take the next step. It _had_ been rather a long time, and he was rusty. So she took it for him. Reached up and pulled the straps of her dress down off her beautiful shoulders slowly, ever so slowly, until her dress fell down to bunch at her waist, revealing her gorgeous breasts bursting out of a tight, lacy black bra.

And that was the moment when he lost his mind. After that, it didn't matter that he was a Time Lord, and she was (mostly) human, because he was just a man. Pressing himself between her open legs, he bent to kiss her once more, cupping her breast with one hand while the other reached under her skirt only to be immensely frustrated when he realized she was wearing tights. He began to pull at the side of them with one hand while the other fumbled clumsily with the clasp of her bra. At last, it came unhooked, and he stopped nipping and sucking at her neck to take her hard nipple in his mouth instead. Her head fell back and she moaned once again, only exciting him further. Still, he made sure to spend enough time on each breast before moving downward to crouch before her.

"Um, Doctor, what're you…OH," River said as he quickly divested her of her tights and underwear and she felt his hot breath on her sex. He surprised her by tugging her downward, gently, so that just her back was resting on the console and her legs were on each of his shoulders. He popped his head back up briefly to smile at her so boyishly that she had to forcibly remind herself of the many centuries he had on her.

"I thought I told you to relax," he said, grinning wolfishly now. She managed a breathless laugh.

"Oh, well, if it's Doctor's orders, then I-"

But the rest of her sentence was cut off when he lowered his head yet again, testing the waters by very lightly licking her clit. She mewled embarrassingly in response and he answered her cry by lowering his head even further to get a better angle, taking his time, tasting her. Her hand was on the back of his head now, mussing his hair as she cried out and tried not to squirm too much for fear of sending the TARDIS to an alternate dimension. He added a finger, then two, to complement his mouth, and her cries grew louder as his fingers found her g-spot again and again. As good as it felt, however, it was no substitute for what she really wanted.

"Doctor," she said, and, sensing the change in her tone, he stopped immediately, standing up straight and clutching her face with his free hand, while he moved the other to the outside of her thigh.

"Yes?" he asked, somewhat breathlessly, his hair sticking up in odd directions, half it plastered to his face. She smiled and took the opportunity to kiss him, brushing it out of the way as she did so.

"This is wonderful. But before we go any further…don't you think we both could use a shower?"

His face split into a wide smile yet again, and he stepped back to allow her to jump down off the console. As she did so, her dress fell off to pool at her feet, and he couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped him as he looked at her fully naked before him, her hourglass figure resplendent in the low light of the TARDIS control room. She merely gave him one of her trademark teasing smiles and beckoned for him to follow her. He watched her for a moment as she walked away, enjoying the view of her backside no less than that of her front, before calling out to her.

"River, before we go…"

"Yes?" she answered, turning around to look at him expectantly.

He made sure she was looking before he stuck both the fingers that had been inside her into his mouth, one at a time, watching in delight as her eyes widened.

"I just want you to know how good you taste. Far better than champagne," he added teasingly, and as she smiled, before she turned away, he thought he saw her cheeks redden slightly.

"I don't believe it!" he cried, catching up to her in a few easy bounds. "Professor Song, was that a blush?"

She responded by grabbing him by the lapel yet again, and pulling him close to her she whispered in his ear yet again.

"Sweetie, I'm going to make you do a lot more than blush in about ten minutes if you follow me." And with that she bit his earlobe gently before scampering away, leaving him to shake off the shock of that pronouncement and follow her down one of the TARDIS' long, twisting hallways.

Before long, they made it to the shower, and the Doctor realized he was still almost fully dressed. While River fiddled with the showerhead trying to get it to the exact right temperature, he managed to rid himself of his shoes and socks, but he wasn't quick enough to do anything else before she turned her gaze back to him.

"You can go ahead and get in," he said somewhat desperately, wanting to save himself the embarrassment of undressing in front of her. She just smiled.

"No, I think I'll just stand here and watch."

"Of course you will," the Doctor replied, almost under his breath, and then hurriedly worked to loosen his bowtie and rid himself of his suspenders, shirt, belt, and pants. Finally, he was down to just his boxers and, with a pointed look at his raging erection, River turned and stepped into the shower, allowing him the dignity of peeling those off by himself.

If he thought the cool water was heaven on his overheated body when he first stepped into the shower, that it felt good to wash the sweat from hours of dancing off himself, it was nothing compared to the feeling of River's bare, wet skin against his as he swept into her into a kiss. She moaned again at the feeling of him against her lower belly, and much to his surprise, began to kiss her way down his stomach, using her tongue to lick excess water off his abdomen. It wasn't until she was on her knees with the tip of his hard cock in her mouth that he realized what was happening.

"Oh, River, no, you don't have to - "

She stopped and looked up at him with more innocence in her eyes that he had ever thought she possessed. The water had darkened her hair so that it appeared to be a lovely light brown, and it was plastered to her back in loose wet wreaths.

"Don't you want me to?" she asked, her voice filled with confusion.

"I – well, yes, but I just don't want you to feel like because I did, you – "

His words were lost on her. From the moment he'd said yes, she'd gone back to gripping his cock with one hand, steadying herself with the other on his hip. She started out slow, just by teasing the head with her tongue, and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore she surprised him by taking him fully into her mouth. He groaned as she found a rhythm that worked for her, moving her mouth and hand in tandem, and hesitantly put his hand on her head. Not pushing or guiding, just tangling his fist in her wet curls. They carried on like this for a few minutes, until the Doctor took his hand off River's head and gently pulled her up to kiss her once more.

"Why'd you stop me," she said when they stopped for breath, all three hearts in the room beating at a wild pace. "That was about seven minutes, three more and I could have had you."

The Doctor didn't bother to deny it. Instead, he just pulled her close yet again, languishing kisses on her already ravaged neck.

"Because as much as I'd like to come in your mouth," he said, and felt her quiver against him, no doubt excited by his audacity, "I really, really want to fuck you first." He drew back to look searchingly in her eyes, and her shaky "yes, please" was all it took. Lifting her up for the third time that evening, he carried her to his bedroom with her legs spread against him, his cock rubbing against her wet folds as he walked, kissing her passionately the whole way. She responded with equal verve, gasping at the new sensation as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Luckily, the door was open, and he kicked it shut behind him before laying her down on his bed, his eyes filled with lust.

River found that she was trembling slightly as he lowered his body onto hers, taking care to place a pillow behind her head to ensure that she was comfortable. With a rush of tenderness she realized that her husband was shaking too as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"River, I haven't…done this in a while so I'm sorry if…if I can't last long."

She could see the effort the words cost him, how embarrassed it made him to have to admit that underneath it all he was just a man, but he didn't understand that that was what made her love him. She knew if she tried to put that into words, however, he would balk, so she just lifted her head upwards and drew him into a reassuring kiss. He groaned, and unable to wait any longer, finally entered her fully. She gasped as he filled her, and he paused to give her a second to adjust. When she nodded, he began thrusting, and she responded by moving her hips in kind, gripping his shoulders and his lower back as he clung to the headboard. She was already soaking wet, so it didn't take long before the heat began to build in her lower abdomen, and she could tell her Time Lord didn't have long either. He looked at her questioningly.

"You can…come inside me…" she gasped in between movements. "There no chance…anything will happen."

He nodded once, taking her at her word, and, catching her lips in yet another kiss, thrust upwards several times, quickly and with such force that it sent them both over the edge. River cried out with relief at her release, and somewhere in the wave of senseless pleasure his hand found hers and grasped tight.

It took them both a while to come down from the high of their respective orgasms, and in that moment, they laid still, River enjoying the feeling of him still warm inside her, until he rolled over and she followed suit, resting her head on his chest right between his hearts. His arm curled protectively around her shoulders and he pulled the sheet over them, kissing the top of her head. She draped her arm across his chest and let her eyes drift shut. In fact, she was just about to nod off when she heard him speak once more.

"Well…you did warn me about one thing…"

"What's that," River said, amused, but too tired to look up, as she settled in for the night.

"You are quite the screamer."


End file.
